As Time Goes By
by AudeatadSomnia
Summary: AU: Emma Nolan is looking adventure. Killian Jones is a deformed and one handed Beast looking for love. Can Emma find the adventure she's looking for, and will Killian find the love he so desperately needs? Beauty and the Beast Parody.
1. Prologue (The Enchanter)

**What started as a just an idea for a oneshot turned into a full blown multi-chapter story. Basically, what this is is a story that is loosely based off of the Disney film Beauty and the Beast and the stage production of Beauty and the Beast. The chapter titles get their names from the songs on the soundtrack for the stage production. If you haven't heard it, DO IT! It's really good and I suggest listening to the original version; it's the best. I will be changing some things from the original plot line of both for the purposes of this story. I don't know how often I will update because I am a first year college student. So if I don't update on a regular basis, please don't hate! I'll try my best to update as often as possible. Anyway, let's get this ball rolling shall we? I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine (CaptainSwan is the main focus).**

* * *

_She warned him not to be deceived by appearances,_

_For beauty is found within._

* * *

Once there lived a Prince named Killian Jones. The young prince lived in a shining castle in the Enchanted Forrest. The Prince had everything he could possibly dream of, however, despite this; he was selfish, spoiled, and unkind. He barked new orders at his servants every single day, much to their dismay. Both his subjects and his servants felt like they were walking on eggshells.

One day, the Prince stole away from the castle; wanting to have a break from the castle walls. He walked down to the beach, and looked out at the water. He knew what he was doing to his servants and his people were unkind and selfish. He tried to change; he did, but his temper and his need to have the best, got in the way. _They just don't understand_ Killian thought to himself, _stupid peasants. _

He shook his head and continued to walk along the beach, his thoughts wandering to being out at sea. It was a dream of his to be on the open seas, but when he was younger his parents kept him from it. Saying it wasn't a Prince's duty to be on a ship, not when he had to be on land protecting his people. Killian sighed, kicking the sand and stormed away from the beach. He wondered if his parents had allowed him to indulge in his one wish, would he still be as selfish and unkind? _No, _he thought bitterly, _I wouldn't. _

After that day at the beach, Prince Killian's unpleasantness got worse. He lashed out at his servants for even the smallest of things. His servants did not know what to do, they were desperate. Every morning they woke up in fear because they did not know what it would hold. They started to consider it a good day if Killian only lashed out at them fifteen times. Days when he was quiet and away for a greater part of the day, alarmed them. It usually meant he was going to blow up at the end of the day. They were scared to be in the castle they once used to love, and the worst part was, they had nowhere to go.

Then one night later that winter, there was a knock on the door to the castle. The prince opened the door to reveal an old beggar. He offered Killian a single rose in return for shelter from the blizzard outside. Repulsed by the old man's gaunt appearance, Killian scoffed at the gift. He turned the old man away, but he warned Killian not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. Killian scoffed yet again at what the old man had to say and turned him away once more. As Killian was about to turn around again, the old man shed his ugly appearance to reveal a slightly younger man. Killian gasped when he realized he was standing in front of who was rumored to be the 'Dark One'. He tried to apologize, but it was too late, the Dark One had seen what the servants had been talking about. There was no love or kindness in the prince's heart, and as punishment he transformed Killian into a hideous one handed man. Standing in front of the Dark One was no longer the handsome and selfish prince, but instead a man whose clothes were torn and ragged. His face was contorted and deformed. Killian was hunched over and his eyes were blinded by the small firelight that was flickering to give the Dark One light. Killian looked at his hands, or rather hand. He gasped, but it came out as a low guttural growl. In place of his left hand was a hook. As the spell finished its doing upon Killian, it made its way all throughout the castle. It was the small price the servants had to pay. Ashamed of his monstrous appearance, the beast concealed himself within the confines of his castle, with a magic mirror to show him the outside world. The rose the Dark One had offered him was enchanted; it would bloom until Killian's twenty-first year. If Killian could learn to love another and earn her love in return before the last petal fell; the spell would be broken. If not, well, he would remain a beast for all time. As the years passed by, Killian began to despair, he lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

There was a girl who lived in a small town, just on the outskirts of the Kingdom where the beastly prince hid away. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole town with a slim but athletic figure and long golden locks. While she was very beautiful, it was overshadowed by what made her different from the town's people. The girl, Emma, didn't like gowns or talk of balls. She preferred sword fighting, archery, reading and horseback riding. But most of all what set her apart from the people was her father David Nolan. He was dubbed the town's crazy person. He shut himself inside his home ever since his wife died. He was also an inventor, and he invented things that did not always work. Despite this however, Emma loved him with all her heart. While she didn't remember her mother, Emma knew how much she had meant to David. Her heart also swelled with pride every time her father completed an invention, it didn't matter whether it worked or not, if it made her father happy, than she was happy as well.

Emma was in the woods working on her swordsmanship, pretending she was fighting a pirate so she could get home to save her son. She jabbed at the tree, pretending that instead of connecting with bark, she was connecting with another blade. By the end of her training session, she slumped against the now hacked up tree. She sighed, all she wanted was adventure. Something to make her forget the life she had here in the small town filled with pretentious people. In all her nineteen years of life, the most adventure she got was from reading books, or preparing herself for something that she knew would never happen. What she wouldn't give to be whisked away and find something more! She smiled just thinking about it. "EMMA!" she heard her father yell.

She sighed and slung her sword against her side, and grabbed her handkerchief. Slowly dragging herself back towards the melancholy reality she lived in; and away from her dreams of adventure and true love. Something she knew that didn't exist in the real world.

* * *

**Mr. Gold/ Rumple is the Enchanter say what?! Where's Regina you ask? Oh... she comes up don't worry. Albeit unexpected, but she's still in here. So here's the first chapter. What did you think? Did you like what I did with Killian? I struggled for a long time with how I was going to make him look as a Beast. I went with half of his appearance as Captain Hook, and half Quasi Modo from Hunchback of Notre-Dame. Hence the hunched over back, sensitivity to light etc. What do you guys think of the servants going to dear old Mr. Gold? I figured it was a good idea... considering. Anyway, read and review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Emma

**The second chapter of this lovely little fic! I hope you all like this one, I decided to post this and the first one on the same day just because I was in a nice mood. Also, as the story progresses, prepare a slew of pop culture references and other Disney quotes. If you can pick up on them, you win a cookie. It's just as I've been getting more into this, I been listening to Disney songs and watching Disney movies. All of which I happen to find have things or quotes that relate to CaptainSwan. So, let us not keep you waiting and go on with the show. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally, everything belongs to Disney or ABC. Sigh**

* * *

_She's nothing like the rest of us, that Belle…_

* * *

When Emma reached her home, she dropped her things off by the shed. When she turned around, she saw her father looking at her with a concerned look on his face and she smiled sheepishly. "Hello papa," Emma said hugging the man in question.

"Emma, you can't keep going off like that," he said hugging her back, "I know you like doing that stuff, but you could get hurt! Kidnapped! Or even killed!"

"Oh father! I won't get hurt. I have yet to do so actually. Besides, I know how to use a sword and a bow and arrow."

"I know dear, but you've never practiced with another person. And there are people out there with years of experience and are better and tougher to beat!"

"I know I'll be more careful, okay?" Emma said hopefully, not wanting to give up doing one of the few things that made her happy.

"That's all I ask sweetie. Now go do your chores." David said, smiling down at his daughter, with a loving but concerned look upon his face.

"I'll see you later." Emma said, picking up her basket and kissing her father on the cheek before she left.

Walking to the town, she smiled to herself, imagining a great journey where she was on a mission to get a magic bean. She did not know why, but in all of her daydreams she was on a quest to save her son. It confused her a bit, but it was a noble cause in her mind. It was different than all the other quests that took place in the books she read. She was also the one doing all the work; she depended on herself, not a prince. Emma also took note of a man. The details were foggy and she never saw him in full detail, and she could barely make out any details. But he was there, always a looming presence.

Emma took note that these were too vivid details for them to be just daydreams but she didn't know what else to categorize them as. It was better for her to think that they were just dreams she conjured because she wanted adventure. She didn't know what she would do if they were anything but. Shaking her head, she focused instead on making it through her trip into town. Just on the outskirts she sighed, hating having to go there as much as she did. Emma did have to give the townspeople credit though; they made nice with her, said hello and held a suitable conversation with her. They didn't start talking about her until she was out of ear shot too, something she wasn't happy about, but it was better than having to hear the things people were saying. Still lost in her thoughts about the ridiculous townspeople, Emma bought food from the butcher, hay, bread from the baker and her backup sword from the blacksmith. He looked at her skeptically; he had a thing against making weapons for a woman. He figured everything he made was for Emma, and not David like she said. But he didn't have any proof that said otherwise, and he couldn't stop it from happening. He did admire her gusto though, wanting to learn how to protect herself instead of relying on the people around her. He was one of the few people in town who truly liked the Nolan's for who they were, and didn't assume they were different. The blacksmith watched as Emma walked away with a small smile upon her face. The blacksmith shook his head, and was about to get back to work, when Baelfire and his minion Peter walked by in pursuit of the girl. The blacksmith glared and went back to his work.

"I'm going to make Emma my wife!" Baelfire exclaimed as they walked after her.

"Are you sure about that Bae? I mean…" Peter started to say, before he got cut off.

"She is the most beautiful woman in all the Enchanted Forrest and therefore the most compatible with me."

"Well yeah but…"

"And I deserve the most beautiful woman. Right?"

"I mean sure, but Bae…"

"Yes Peter?" Baelfire said, looking away from Peter and to the triplets Tinker Bell, Tamara, and Wendy; when he smirked at them, they swooned, going into a fit of giggles as he walked by.

"She's just…" Peter started to say, not knowing how to tell Baelfire that she was crazy.

"Perfect." Baelfire finished, watching as Emma strolled into the bookstore. He could deal with her stupid eccentricities just so long as she gave him the best looking children.

Meanwhile, as Emma closed the door to the bookstore, she sighed in relief, thankful to be away from the watchful eyes of the horrid Baelfire. "Is he giving you problems again?" The store's owner and shop keep, Lacey said.

"Not right now, but I know he's following me again." Emma replied taking out a book and placing it on the counter. "Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"Because he's an awful man, and doesn't know when to take a hint." Lacey replied, with a knowing look on her face.

"I don't know how many ways I can tell him no. And everyone in town thinks I should stop being petty and that I will never do better than Baelfire! If they love him so much, why can't one of them just marry him?"

"They don't see him the way we do Emma." Lacey said, taking her friend and only customer in for a hug. "Don't worry, you'll find your adventure someday."

"I hope so," Emma said, returning the hug, thankful that she had someone in town to confide in who didn't see her as a freak, "is there anything new today?"

"No, not since yesterday," Lacey replied with a laugh, "how did you like this one?"

"It was wonderful!" Emma exclaimed thankful for a new topic, "I read it three times!"

"You only had it for a day!"

"I just couldn't put it down!" Emma laughed as she went in search for a new book that she didn't read.

"Your ability to read so fast scares me sometimes Emma." Lacey said seriously, she didn't know how Emma could read so fast. But it was a gift she admired in her friend.

"I want this one!" Emma said holding up a brown leather bound book with a small smile on her face.

"But you've read it at least five times!" Lacey replied laughing.

"It's just so good! Daring swordfights, magic, far off lands, people fighting to save a little boy! A prince in disguise…it's amazing" Emma said dreamily.

"Then it's yours." Lacey said with a soft smile.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly Lacey…" Emma said with guilt laced in her tone, but in her eyes shone happiness.

"Emma, you're the only one who shops here. I only keep this place open for you. The book will be better serviced in your hands."

Emma smiled and hugged Lacey, "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime Emma, I'll stop by your place when new books arrive okay?" Lacy said, letting go of her friend and walking Emma to the door.

"Sounds perfect, see you soon!" Emma called as she left the shop, stopping to wave.

Emma smiled as she started to walk away from the bookshop. Being able to own her favorite book made her exceedingly happy. Sure she owned a lot of books, all of which she loved, but she didn't have this one. One she loved so deeply, she felt it was her own life. Bringing her mind back to reality, she watched as people scrutinized her every move. Silently speaking to each other and she clutched her book closer to her chest. She could feel their watchful eyes lingering on her for longer than was socially acceptable. Their gaze was so engrained into her mind, that she felt it even when she was in the comfort of her own home. She felt so uncomfortable in her own skin. All she wanted was to be accepted for who she was. She needed adventure in her life. She needed to get away from the pretentious people and their petty lives.

"Hello Emma!" Baelfire exclaimed, with a wide and presumably illustrious look on his face (which it wasn't).

"Oh, Baelfire, it's you." Emma said, putting her book in her basket, underneath everything else.

"Who else would it be?" Baelfire said confused.

"I don't really, a pirate?"

"Emma, don't joke about things you don't understand." Baelfire said, moving to the side so he could be in step with her.

"I understand completely Baelfire. Now can you please leave me alone?" Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"Emma, please, just give me a second?" He said pleadingly.

"No. I have to get back to my father, good day Bae. Find someone else to torment."

"What's this?" Baelfire said, reaching into her basket and grabbing her book. "Women shouldn't read, it gives them ideas…"

Baelfire threw the book into the nearest puddle of mud, and laughed. Which caused the other towns people to start laughing as well. Emma picked up the book and wiped it off, resisting the urge to grab her sword and stab him through his chest.

"Was there a point to this conversation Bae?"

"Yes, I'm going to make you my wife."

"Funny, but I respectfully decline, good day." Emma snapped and walked away before he could reply to her. However, the people in town started to openly mock her and talk about her. They called her names that aren't meant for a rated T fanfiction, or even a rated M one at that. They said Emma thought she was too good for Baelfire, that she was a virtuous whore, and she was a nut just like her father.

Emma picked up her pace and walked out of town as quick as possible. She turned her head to make sure that Baelfire was nowhere to be found, when she didn't see him; she let out a heavy sigh and leaned against a tree. Emma closed her eyes and let the tears silently fall, she hated this town. She hated it ever since they moved here a couple months ago. She longed to go back to her old home, but even there, people disgraced the Nolan's. "I would do anything to find where I belong." Emma breathed as she continued to make her way back home. What she wouldn't give to be somewhere else, doing something she loved, being with people who accepted her for who she was.

Emma would soon come to find you have to be careful with what you wish for.

* * *

**So there's chapter two! As you probably noticed, I changed some things here and there. How did you like Lacey? I figured I should find some way to have Belle in the story... considering it IS a story based off of Beauty and the Beast. Read and Review and give me your thoughts! :) Happy CaptainSwan fluff month everyone!**


	3. No Matter What

**So here is the third chapter! All the nice reviews made me happy, and I was really surprised with the amount of positive feedback that I seemed to get from this. This chapter is a lot more person and a lot deeper, like the scene that is in the movie. But, of course, there are a few mild differences. So, to the mysterious reviewer that was upset with the lack of Snow White in the previous two chapters, there is mention of her. Enjoy dearies! **

**Disclaimer: I neither own Beauty and the Beast nor do I own Once Upon a Time. Those belong to Disney and ABC. The only thing I technically own is the idea.**

* * *

"_There's nothing clearer in my life_

_Than what I wish and feel for you, _

_And that's a lot…_

_No matter what"_

* * *

Emma walked into the cluttered and cramped house. There were parts and papers everywhere. All from her father's failed, and sometimes successful, attempts at making the next best invention. Despite how often she seemed to clean, it always felt like a few minutes later it was back to being messy. At least for the next week she would have some time to relish in a clean house. David was going away to a convention where all the best inventors would showcase their inventions. Emma smiled, she was proud of her father, despite how many times he was being called crazy, and all the times the townspeople said he was unfit to take care of her, she never regretted or despised him. They always had food on the table, and they were pretty well off, plus, she loved her father deeply. He seemed to be the only person she could confide in. Even though Emma had Lacey for a friend and confident, she still felt like there was a divide between them.

Emma wiped her hands on her leather pants and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped at what she saw, it was no wonder people had been looking at her more than usual today. Her blonde hair was tangled in the braid she had it in. Her face was coated with dirt and sweat from her activities from before going to the town. She hunched her shoulders, why didn't her father tell her that she looked like she had been playing with pigs? _Probably because he didn't see anything wrong with how she looked_, she thought to herself.

Contrary to the smile that was on her face due to her father's thoughtfulness, she was seething inside. Those people in town were… horrid. They looked for any reason to judge and those reasons could set you apart from them and alienate you, or it could make you their icon for the day.

Sighing as she finished putting the things, she went in search of her father. Who from the sounds of it, was currently in the cellar. "Hey dad, what are you doing?" Emma asked as she sat on the table that was off to the side.

"I'm just finishing this up before I have to leave!" David yelled over the noise. "Can you hand me the wrench?"

Emma complied handing over the cool metal object over to her father.

"Do you think it's going to work this time?" Emma asked apprehensively hoping that, for her father's sake that it did.

"It seems like it!" David smiled as he finished.

Emma didn't have the words to describe how it looked. It seemed like it was meant for transportation, but it also seemed like it was meant for death. She was baffled at what the thing was even supposed to be. "I don't know yet! But I'll figure it out on my way to the convention." David replied as he sat on the contraption and tested it out. He drove around the room and up the stairs to the outside, where he chopped a few blocks of wood in half. Through the whole process there was not one single accident and no one seemed to get hurt.

"IT WORKS!" They both yelled hugging each other. It was one of David's more clever inventions that also seemed to work.

"Dad…" Emma started to say slowly, not wanting to take away from the excitement of the moment, "Do you… do you think I'm strange?"

"My daughter strange?" David said with a small smile, "now where would you get an idea like that?"

"The people in town, they talk. They give me weird looks. They talk about me; and today they called me… things." Emma said quietly, refusing to look at her father.

"Emma, they don't know you because they refuse to. Every single day I see you I am reminded of your mother. I know this is hard, but don't listen to them." David said pulling his daughter closer to him, "Do you know many times I have had to fight for you? Everyone tells me that I am unfit to take care of you; they tell me I'm crazy. Why? Because I invent things and I still mourn the loss of your mother." David sighed, looking his daughter in the eyes, "It's very difficult. But Emma, sweetie, I couldn't be more proud of you. You show me every day just how lucky I really am. I wouldn't change anything, besides giving you a better life."

"Thank you dad" Emma said, trying to hold back her tears, "that means a lot. Can you tell me about her? My mother I mean."

"Yes." David said simply as they started walking towards the house.

Once the two were safely inside their home, they sat down on the couch in the living room. David turned his body to face Emma, and he told her everything about her mother. He told her how they met, what they did together (G rated of course), how they made each other feel, and the trials they went through to get to a point where they were finally happy. David, told Emma everything there possibly was to know about her mother, not leaving out a single detail besides the ones that could mentally scar her. "And that was your mother. She loved archery you know." David finished, watching as his daughter perked up at the last statement.

"Really?" Emma replied in wonder, it made her feel like she had some connection with her mother and proud to know that she was doing something that her mother loved. Emma just hoped that she was doing her mother justice with the bow.

"Yep, and you're using her bow too."

"What?!" Emma exclaimed, "That's hers?"

"Ever since you were little I figured that you would take interest in archery, seeing as how you loved swords so much. So I figured I would just leave the bow out and maybe one day you would get curious and try it." David smiled softly at his daughter, knowing he made the right decision.

"What was her name?" Emma asked, all these questions were running through her mind and she didn't know what she could and couldn't ask. She didn't want to push her father too much, seeing as he had already told her so much.

"Her name was Mary Margaret. It's where you get your middle name."

"Her name was beautiful," Emma said for lack of anything else to say.

"Just like her, and just like you." David replied with a coy smile.

"What… what happened to her dad? I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions…"

"No Emma, it is alright. You have every right to have your questions answered. Talking about her makes it only a little bit easier to deal with." David paused, running his hands over his face. Clearly this was destroying David, but Emma appreciated he was being so honest with her. "I honestly do not know. She worked at a castle, whose she did not say, and one day she didn't come back. I know in my heart she would never just leave you. And I thought… or I hoped that she really loved me." David paused again, knowing he probably sounded pathetic to his daughter, "I told her I would always find her, no matter what. I looked for so long, it's why we moved around so much. But I think this is the one time I can't find her."

"Maybe she's being held hostage? Maybe there is a valid reason as to why she didn't come back?" Emma said hopefully, wanting desperately to believe that really was a reason her mother didn't come back. For Emma though, it was increasingly hard to not want to hate her mother. To resist the urge and find her and yell at her for all the pain she put her father through.

"Who knows, it's in the past. All that matters now is you; and me getting to that convention on time." David said, a sad tone consuming his normally cheerful voice. "You'll be able to hold down the fort while I'm gone right?"

"Yes dad, I've done it before, haven't I?" Emma said with a roll of her eyes, now understanding why he worried about her so much.

"I know, I know, I just worry. Be safe, I will be back in a fortnight." David said worriedly, now worrying about leaving his daughter alone. He knew she had a problem with impulse control. If she felt the urge to go and look for her mother, she couldn't be stopped, and if David lost her too, he didn't know what he would do.

"Yes, yes, I know! Be careful daddy! I'll keep the house safe from any mythical beasts."

"That's my girl!" David said as he kissed her on the forehead. He looked at her once more before taking off to go to the convention.

Emma watched as her father rode off, she felt bad for him; and now that she knew the reason why he immersed himself in his work, it made it all the more worse. She sighed and went inside to clean the house. She didn't want to think about her new found information. She figured she would clean so she could focus on something other than her mother and her father.

Killian stood shrouded in darkness, looking out at the clearing that once used to be his Kingdom. Hunched over, he looked at his hook, like he did all the time. It seemed to be the only thing he did in the years that he had been like this. Thoughts of plunging his hook into the chest of the Enchanter seemed to be his only ones. Killian wanted nothing more than to be set free of this retched curse. He neither slept nor ate in all this time. He turned away from the outside world, his eyes falling on the rose. It seemed to give off the only light in the room where he was. Limping over to the small glass table, he placed his hand and hook on it, looking in fear and wonder. The first petal started to fall, and once it had fully fallen, Killian could feel something inside him start to stir. He glared at the rose, and turned his back on it, limping away from the small table and going completely into the darkness. No one would ever love him, no one ever could. Not that anyone would stumble upon his castle by chance in enough time to save him.

* * *

**I just want to say a big thank you to the people who reviewed, followed, and decided to favorite this. It means a lot and it will really help me decide to continue with the story. Also, I'm looking for a Beta, so if you want to just shoot me a PM and we can discuss it further. Also, I wrote this last night when I was really stressed and wanted to avoid a mental breakdown. So if there are any mistakes, that's why. I didn't go back to edit this. Also, the plot is thickening! What happened to Snow? Is she dead? Is she alive? Did she work for Killian and that's why she never returned? What's going on with Killian? Who knows! I don't even know! (That's a lie, I do know). Read more to find out and maybe... just maybe everything will make sense in the end. But I can guarentee you, it won't. Also, starting next chapter, POP CULTURE REFERENCES I PROMISED! (mostly because I am having a Disney and various other movie marathon tonight). Happy reading and wait patiently for next chapter! **


	4. No Matter What Reprise Wolf Chase

**Here is chapter 4! So I decided that for the most part, due to my busy schedule, the updates will typically come on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I will be spending the time in between writing the other chapters and editing them. Also, the updates will likely become more frequent when I have breaks because I will have more time to write and edit and spend time actually thinking about this and where I want to go with the story. Don't worry, I generally know where it's going I just want to find the time to map it all out, ya know? Anyway, here is a David-centric chapter with… you guessed it, Killian! Also, a few other characters pop up in here too. Not telling who they are so watch out!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. It all belongs to Disney and ABC. I wish I owned it, but sadly, I do not.**

* * *

_I must have missed a sign…_

_I should have paid attention…_

_Drat!_

* * *

David, although worried about his daughter, was excited for the convention. He could feel first prize coming his way, and the thought was just too exciting for him to handle. Once he wins first prize he will be able to show the people of the town, as well as Emma, that he wasn't just good for nothing.

His thoughts wandered to Emma. His worry was far deeper than her just getting hurt in the woods when she was practicing. He worried about her deeply when it came to her going into town. Emma could be happy and smiling one moment, and the next, there is fear and panic in her eyes. David knew what was going on, in some instances he felt as though her backlash was worse than his. There were a few times he heard the names they called her and it took all the strength that he had not to get into a fight, or embarrass Emma more than he already did by being the town's signature crazy person. He wished there was more that he could do for her. More than that though, he hated seeing Baelfire going after her, it made him uncomfortable to think of his daughter with that vile excuse for a human being. David also did not like how one dimensional and simple minded the townspeople could be towards his daughter. Everything she did or wore was scrutinized. Nothing Emma ever did was good enough for them. David hated seeing dark circles under her eyes; he hated seeing her shoulders sag and that fearful expression that would always creep onto her face when she had to go into town. It killed David that there was nothing he could do for her, besides tell her that it would get better. Give her advice that he hoped she would take to heart. And also, the only thing he could really do was reassure her that he was there for her no matter what.

Earlier he had told Emma that they had always moved because he was in search of Mary Margaret; but that was only half true. It was also so he could try and give her a better life and try to make her happy. Wherever they moved, they were always judged so harshly. David for being a "crazy inventor" and her for being "different". David let out a long sigh; he deeply hoped that winning first place would make everything different for them. David could not stand to think of what might happen if Emma were to be taken away from him. He could not lose her too. The only reason he was able to keep her from being taken for so long was because _she_ wanted to stay with him. It was also due to the fact that they could not completely prove that he was crazy. Emma was his life; he had to prove to her that he was not the person the people in town said he was. David knew she wasn't ashamed of him, she had told him on many occasions, but it didn't stop him from feeling that way. A small part of him wondered if Mary Margaret saw how pathetic he was and wanted to get out before it got worse; even if it meant leaving their daughter behind. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, David turned his thoughts back to the convention.

Suddenly without warning, the horse stopped. It brought David out of his thoughts and made him focus on the world around him. He looked at his surroundings, half suspecting to see robbers, and was surprised to see nothing but him and the road. The road was divided into two halves. One looked like the road he was currently on; happy and inviting. It seemed a lot like the road he had to go down. The other side was dark and ominous, and honestly, anyone in their right mind would be stupid to go down that road. David didn't know why, but he felt like something was tugging at him to go that way. Looking at the map that was in his hands he **knew** that in order to get to the convention the only way was to go down the happier road. If he went the other way, there were no short cuts. Nothing down that way would lead him to the convention, it actually lead him nowhere. But something inside him was telling him to go down that way. David turned to go down the happier looking road, wanting and knowing he should go to the convention. But it was like something him from doing so. David literally could not go any farther. "What the hell…" David whispered. Why couldn't he go any farther? What was down that dark road, besides his nearly approaching death, that was so important?

He turned again to go down the dark road, sighing in indignation; his horse seemed to object to this decision and turned to go the other way, apparently the horse didn't want to die either. "Sorry buddy, it seems to be the only way that we can go." David said, and as he did he thought he heard someone cackle.

Shaking his head, David started down the road that seemed to get darker and darker. At first he though it wouldn't be so bad. He had dealt with worse, and then he heard howling. Pressing forward, he continued, as the howling got closer and closer before it turned into low growling. David pushed his horse to go faster, trying to at least outrun those damned persistent wolves. It failed however, and the wolves pounced. He shook them off, kicked them here and there and even punched one. In all the years he fought beasts to save Mary Margaret, he would be damned if he got bested by a few wolves. Were he in any other situation, he would laugh. Danger always gave him a slightly giddy feeling resulting in him laughing in the face of it. The wolves continued, never letting up. It seemed as though they refused to let David go easily, or at all. David patted his horse, making a last minute decision; which would likely result in his death. "Go to Emma, lead her to me."

With that, David jumped off the horse. He broke out in a sprint… towards what, he didn't quite know. He just wanted to get somewhere safe before the wolves tore into him. Then suddenly, as if out of nowhere, there was a castle. David didn't know if he was getting closer, but he knew the wolves were. And what was worse, it started to rain. David sighed; life could never give him a break could it? He supposed not, but he couldn't spend too much time on that thought, before the wolves pounced on him, pulling him to the ground and trying to bite him. Thankfully David had brought one of his swords from his old days. He swung at the wolves and kicked them away from him before standing up and taking off in a full sprint towards the castle ahead. The wolves didn't stop, but now that he had his sword out, it wasn't that bad to manage them. The rain however, wasn't something he could deal with. It only seemed to get worse as he got closer to the castle.

David saw the gate of the castle in sight, a small smile appeared on his face, and safety was slowly approaching. Just when he reached the gate and about to open it, one of the wolves jumped up and bit him in the arm, its teeth digging deep into his skin. David slashed it across the face and forced his way behind the gate. Slamming it shut and locking it, so the wolves couldn't find their way behind it. Clutching his arm, David let out a small whoop. He was safe, and he didn't realize how good it felt to use a sword again in what felt like years. He rested his head against the gate listing to the wolves howl and push against the gate, and letting the rain fall onto his wound. He hoped that Max got to Emma and could lead her here. He also hoped that Max got away; he noticed there were fewer wolves here with him than when they were attacked earlier. In that moment, he wasn't worried about Emma making it here. He knew she would, she was his daughter. All those times she went into the woods to practice, he would watch her, with a small smile on his face. She was talented and knew those wolves would be nothing against his daughter. He just hoped she remembered to bring her sword with her when coming after him.

David let out a small laugh and looked ahead at the castle, which ceased the laughing. The castle seemed to be more terrifying than going down the dark road. Leading up to the castle there was a long bridge that seemed to be over a river. David want to think about what was in the river below, not when he had to think about what was in the castle. The castle itself seemed to be high on a ridge, going to the castle was going to be a hike, and not a fun one either. It seemed to be dark and imposing, and loathe as he was to admit it, David was slightly terrified to go inside. He turned his head slightly, looking down at the wolves behind the gate. Their teeth were barred and were growling at David, as if daring him to come out of the safety the gate provided. For a moment he was actually tempted to, not wanting to tempt fate with whatever was waiting for him inside that damned castle. However, that pull he felt earlier came back again. It seemed as if he couldn't go back the way he came, he couldn't move unless it was to go towards the castle. And that pull only got stronger as he did.

It was as if David was in a trance, no matter how much he wanted to go back, he could only go towards the castle. Once he was standing a few feet away, in the midst of a maze of gargoyles, he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked high above him at the tallest tower and he could swear that he saw a person looking down at him. But then he blinked and that figure was gone, David shook his head and told decided that he was seeing things. Just then rain started to get worse, and he grumbled. He had no choice but to go inside the castle, and slowly, David trudged toward the castle, really not wanting to go inside. Opening the door, he took note that it was darker inside than out. Rolling his eyes, he went inside, making sure to quietly close the door, but he thought he heard whispering. Refusing to call out and let something know he was trespassing, he just walked on in, following the source of the whispering. When he got to the general area all he saw was a candle stick and a miniature clock. Picking up the candle stick, as it was the only source of light, he walked forward.

The whole time he was in the castle, he remained quiet, not wanting to alert someone of his presence, just on the off chance that the person who owned this castle was psychotic and decided to imprison him for no real reason. Just as he reached a room off to the side, where light seemed to be coming from, he thought he heard something. Turning towards the noise, he searched for a few seconds but couldn't find anything. Shrugging, he went into the room, and sighed with relief. He was alone and there was a small fire. He saw a chair close to the fire but something inside told him that it wouldn't be a good idea to sit on it, especially whilst wet. He set the candlestick on the table and walked in front of the fire, holding out his arms to try and dry himself.

Suddenly, without warning, there was a tray with a teapot and chipped cup next to him. Looking down at it in confusion, he didn't know whether he should take it or not. Before he could even say anything, he heard someone yell "STOP! Are you trying to get us all killed?!"

Looking around the room he could see no one, and David was pretty positive that the yelling came from inside the room. All he could see was the candlestick… and was that the miniature clock? How did it get in here?

He turned towards the fire again, and figured he should focus on that. "Oh come on! The lad is wet and he looks hurt! I do not think the master would mind." Someone said from behind him

"August…" The same voice that yelled stop started to say, before David turned around.

"Whose there? I'm not deaf, I can here you." David said, still only seeing the candlestick and the clock. When no one came forward and spoke up, David shrugged again and went back to the fire.

"August you are just lucky he isn't sitting in the Master's chair. Or else we'd all be dead."

"Graham, do us all a favor and stop being so melodramatic! We are just helping him…"

David spun around again, taking in the whole room. "Who the hell is talking?" David said loudly, pulling out his sword, "I know for damned sure it is not a candlestick and a clock. That would be inconceivable."

Yet again when no one spoke back to him, he put his sword back at his hip and turned towards the fire, picking up the tea cup and pouring some tea. When he took a drink he heard a laugh and someone say "That tickles!"

Pulling the cup away from his lips he looked down at the cup and saw it blink up at him. "Hiya mister!"

"What…the…hell…" David whispered.

"What's your name? Mine's Henry!" The small chipped cup said a bright smile on its face.

"D-David…" said person replied with a confused expression on his face.

"Now look what you all have done! The master is surely going to kill us all!" This time, David could see that the clock was the one speaking.

"Oh please Graham, can't you see he's hurt? We'll just help and send him on his way before the master even knows he's here." The candlestick said.

David looked around him and could also see the tea pot come to life. Feeling confused, he set the tea cup down, watching as he hopped close to the pot. Shaking his head and blinking a few times, he started to make his way towards the door to the room. "You know what, I'm just going to go."

"That's a good idea sir!" Graham, the clock, replied. "Regina, you should really learn to control your son! This is your entire fault!"

"Mine?" The lady in question replied. Regina appeared to be the tea pot, her son the cup, "No! If August hadn't opened the door for him to come in, then he wouldn't be here now would we?"

Before anyone could reply, the doors to the room flung open with great force; causing the small fire to disappear and the room to be shrouded in darkness. David watched as someone limped forward into the room. David didn't know why, but he suddenly was frightened. Normally he wasn't afraid of a person hunched over and limping, but something about the man standing in front of him, scared the piss out of him. "Who are you?" Came the low raspy voice of the man.

"D-David N-Nolan" he stuttered, mentally slapping himself. He made a bad decision making his fear known.

"And are you scared David?"

"Honestly? I think I pissed my pants a little, but then my pants could still be soiled from the rain." David tried for humor, which judging by the lack of noise from the man, failed.

"Are you trying to be funny with me? Do you think it will make your death any less painful?"

"I know my death won't be any less painful, in fact I suspect it will be quite brutal. However, that doesn't mean I can't make light of the situation." David replied coolly, trying to remain calm, hoping his captor would delay his death.

"Too right mate, too right. How exactly did you come across my castle?"

"I was just running from a pack of wolves and I saw it. I honestly didn't want to come here. But then it started pouring and I got bitten by a wolf. My options were very limited." David replied truthfully, hoping that the truth would literally set him free.

"Mmm, take him to the dungeon. Nurse him back to health and then I'll kill him." The man said turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

David let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. At least he would survive the night, hopefully that would give him enough time to form a plan to escape. He would rather die than have Emma come to this place.

Killian growled as he slammed the door to his room shut. He had watched the events this David Nolan was talking about from his room. Killian had to admit, the man was good with a sword, he fought well against the wolves, but as sad as it was, the man had to die. He just couldn't let someone come across his castle and live. What if this David went back to his town and spread rumors of a beast? No, he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk being exposed. Though the least Killian could do was make his servants tend to the wound. A small voice told him maybe that being exposed would bring about someone who could break the curse. Killian shook his head got rid of those thoughts, watching as the second petal on the rose fell. Punching the wall, he went to his window, swearing that off in the distance he could see a female on a horse riding towards the castle.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter so far, and they will probably get longer! What do you think of the enchanted characters so far? Surprised with what I did with Regina? Yeah, me too, but I figured if I made Henry Chip, Regina would have to be Mrs. Potts! I loved writing the dialogue for Killian and David. I wanted to do more, but no worries, there will be more next chapter! When do you think Emma will meet Killian? Is Snow going to show up again? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?! You'll just have to keep reading and find out! *evil laughs* Also, did you spot the three references in this chapter? Two are from Disney and one is from something else. If you get them correct, you win an internet cookie! :)**


End file.
